Degrassi (Season 12)
The twelfth season of Degrassi will premiere on July 16, 2012, and at a new time at 10pm ET, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). This season will follow a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, marketed as Degrassi: Showdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The remaining 20 episodes will be aired over the course of Fall 2012 and Spring 2013. Five actors will be added to the cast, Dylan Everett, Sarah Fisher, Craig Arnold, Demetrius Joyette and Kevin Alves. Production and casting for the season began on February 27, 2012, and filming began on March 19, 2012, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario. The TeenNick slogan for this season is "Whose Side Are YOU On?", while the MuchMusic slogan is, "The Kids at Degrassi Come Undone." Main Cast Seniors *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a formerly wealthy socialite trying to rebuild her life. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, a homophobic hockey player and team captain. (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a dancer redeeming her bad past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar goth with a passion for writing. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a cheerleader with a vain and snobbish attitude. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back and charming craftsman. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight, humorous and self-conscious musician. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a recovering drug addict with a Type-A personality. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky athlete that looks after his younger brother. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an eccentric artist confused about her sexuality. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a star athlete who had a rough time at Degrassi. Juniors *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, Luke's religious twin sister and a member of the Drama Club. (New) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's religious twin brother and a member of the hockey team. (New) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl attempting to get an independent identity. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, an intelligent, religious teenager with a penchant for writing. *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a former teen father with a troubled childhood. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a former teen mother with a talent in music *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student trying to find his niche in life. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an athlete with a drive to become cool. Sophomores *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a member of the hockey team and Stargazers Club. (New) Freshmen *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder with a secret that he is poor. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a snarky cello virtuoso. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, an openly gay teenager. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a perky cheerleader who wants to climb the social ladder. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the no-nonsense media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Stephan James as Julian Williams; a snarky athlete with talent for MMA. (Grade 12) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish , a sarcastic music lover. (Grade 11) *Kevin Alves as Ari, a hockey player possibly homiphobic. (Grade Unknown) Adults *Robin Brule as Lisa Guthrie, K.C.'s sober mother *TBA as Kevin Guthrie, K.C.'s dad who will soon be released from jail. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno , Imogen's strange father *Susanne Sutchy as Juliana Santoro, Bianca's aunt who she lives with. *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's strict father *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's strict mother *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, Helen's husband, and Clare's step-dad *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's mother, Glen's wife, and Jake's step-mom * Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's supportive mother. *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy, Eli's father *Jennifer Robertson as Cece Goldsworthy, Eli's mother *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's mother. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, a police officer that monitors Degrassi and is Dave's father. *TBA as Mr. Milligan, Owen and Tristan's father. *TBA as Mrs. Milligan, Owen and Tristan's mother. *TBA as Asher, A man who will sexually harass Clare *TBA as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's mother. *TBA as Mr. Baker, Becky and Luke's father. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the short-tempered and sympathetic history teacher *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the full-seriousness gym and math teacher. *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp, the half-nerdy science teacher and Wesley's uncle Guest Stars Chaz Bono as Himself Trivia *Production for this season began on March 19, 2012. The first scene filmed features Tori, Tristan and Maya. *Upcoming characters, Luke and Becky, will be siblings *This season will contain the 300th episode in 'The Next Generation' series *It was confirmed in a interview with Munro Chambers that the seniors will graduate at the end of this season. *This is the first season with at least one regular in each grade. *Season 12 will be airing at a new time at 10pm ET *There will be no more uniforms in this season. *It's rumored Eli and Becky will be working on a play together. The play is entitled "Romeo and Jules". *First set of fraternal twins since Season 9. *A hockey team will be introduced. *The opening will be performed by Alexz Johnson like in Season 11, but the sequence will be completely different. Source Episode List Main Article: Episode Guide Promos *TeenNick Teaser *TeenNick Psyched for Summer: Degrassi *"Bite Your Tongue" Music Video Promo *Degrassi: Showdown TeenNick Promo *Degrassi: Showdown MuchMusic Promo Photos 121315script.jpg|Final 2 Episodes for the Summer Block of Season 12. Scripts12091212.jpg|Scripts for Episodes 9 & 11 of Season 12. lukedegrassi12.jpg|Cast Script Reading including forthcoming character ''Luke (played by guy on the left.)'' readthrough121315.jpg|Cast Script Reading for Episodes 13-15 of Season 12. OnSetOfS12TNPromo.jpg|On the Set of the Season 12 Promo Shoot for TeenNick. Katie,Clare, Maya, Tristan.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare), Chloe Rose (Katie), Olivia Scriven (Maya) & Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan) on the Season 12 Set. FreshmanPlus.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan), Olivia Scriven (Maya), Alex Steele (Tori) & Newcomer Sarah Fisher (Becky Baker). ClareNDave.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare) & Jahmil French (Dave) on the Degrassi Set for Season 12. season12scripts121720(2).jpg|Scripts for Episodes 17 -20 of S12. 177522_lawm.jpg|Olivia Scriven as Maya in the S12 Summer Block Promo. tumblr_m4my1tacnb1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan, with an unidentified person in the S12 Summer Block Promo. 177523_melt.jpg At oj7ACAAAmocw.jpg drewpassedout.jpeg|Drew Gets Knocked Out tumblr_m491vuyq6C1rvhd20o2_1280.png|Mike confronts Drew tumblr_m49231Lb2V1rvhd20o2_500.png|Eli Saying Welcome To Degrassi tumblr_m4e0ir5UAE1r2t2rv.jpeg|Luke and Becky with their Dad Screen Shot 2012-05-29 at 8.09.43 PM.png confirmeddate2012feat.jpeg|Degrassi Unity pfsfeature52812.jpeg|Katie confronting Bianca about she is the one who messed up Bianca's car and about Drew degrassi-640x359.jpeg|And the showdown begins MayaandCampbell1.jpg|Campbell with Maya looking angry BeckySmiling.jpg|Becky smiling at Eli Campbellgirlstoilets.jpg|Campbell upset degrassi_2_.jpg|Annie (Fiona), Christine (Imogen), Alica (Bianca), Shanice (Marisol) & Chloe (Katie with her new awesome hair!) posing for Season 12. dgs12gallery-3.jpg|link=http://degrassitv.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/dgs12gallery-3.jpg tumblr_m5vmr5b9Sm1qb7u15o1_500.png|Luke Baker, Becky Baker, Mike Dallas, and Campbell Saunders The Boys of Degrassi (Season 12).jpg|The Boys of Degrassi (Season 12) New charaters of Season 12. .jpg|New Characters of Season 12. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 12 Category:Seasons Category:Season 12 Episodes